The Evil Within me
by hadaka-no-hime
Summary: (i changed the title i think this sounds better hope you all don't mind) Hireaki is new to Hogwarts but something is wrong. what is it with him. he hasn't a past, and his future seems grim. can he save Harry from the treacheries(sp?) of his past?
1. let's all stare at harry potter

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter if I did would I be here right now? I think not. I'd be relaxing by a giant pool shaped like Draco Malfoys head hehe anyway enjoy the fanfic. I do however own the character: Hiraeki Masse. He is of my own creation and no one may use him or else. Ok no threats but don't use him he's mine. He's damn sexy too!  
  
  
  
Our story takes place in the Slytherin common room. Draco and other Sytherins are talking to the newly sorted first years. They finish talking and head in their separate directions. A new first year Hiraeki masse and the 5th year Draco malfoy along with his cohorts crabbe and goyle are still in the common room talking. Hireaki just sort of sits there not saying anything. He stands to leave and draco watches him and stands as well. Walking over to him draco offers his hand.  
  
" Don't want you hanging with the 'wrong' sort now. Names malfoy draco malfoy" malfoy kept his hand offered until hireaki shook it.  
  
Hireaki shook Dracos' hand briskly and let it drop to his side. Nods politely and leaves the common room.  
  
Next morning  
  
hireaki wakes and quickly gets on his robes and gathers his books he has already heard the bell ring. He rushes out of the common room and down the hall. Almost dropping his belongings several times. He passes several slytherins he saw in the common room last night. He sped by everyone even his classroom he stopped abruptly and looked at the door. As he walks in he sees his charms class is shared with the gryffendors harry potter being one of them. Never having met harry potter he was dually surprised to see him. He walked to the front of the room gave his name to professor flitwick and stands there staring at harry.  
  
A cry from the back of the room shows that harry wasn't the only one to notice he was being starred at.  
  
"Looks like the new kids got a crush"  
  
Hireaki blushed and shook his head profusely not saying anything.  
  
" Class Hireaki has just transferred from the school in Japan please welcome him to hogwarts! You may take any seat you wish Mr. Masse."  
  
Hirekai nods. And still looking at harry takes the seat next to him.  
  
Harry getting a little nervous from the constant starring held out his hand as a hello.  
  
Hireaki had stopped looking at harry at this point but saw his hand move. Hireaki shook it with a glint of awe in his eyes. "You're harry potter!" he said kind of stammering and clumsily pushed his notebook off the desk when he went to shake Harry's hand.  
  
Rather used to the startling affect he had on new students he said " yes I am and you are hireaki maste"  
  
Hireaki replied shortly "masse" he looks at professor flitwisk as he starts talking. He still glances at harry every so often which seemed to try and convince, himself, that he wasn't dream  
  
Hireaki was too busy taking notes from the teacher t keep looking back at harry. Soon a bell rang and Flitwick dismissed the class. Hireaki a little confused as to why the time went so fast packed his bags and walked to the door ready to go back to the dungeons. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him. It was harry potter. Hireaki stopped and turned, he was blushing a little.  
  
"ye-yes harry?" he stammered a little while be pushed aside by a few other students bursting out the door.  
  
"I was just wonderintg why you were starring at me. I mean I know why its this" harry points to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. " Isn't it?"  
  
" well sort of it's just I have been told of you and was just curious I guess just trying to get my own impression of you." Hireaki sounded nervous. Harry could tell smiled and lightened up some.  
  
" Well I have to get to class, see you on Wednesday then." Harry waved and walked out the door. Hireaki just stood there and watched him leave. He soon came back to the real world and looked at his watch.  
  
" Shit " he shouted and ran towards his the dungeons for his potions class He arrived almost out of time. A bit out of breathe from running he took a seat in the front sitting right in front of Draco Malfoy and next to some wavy haired girl wearing Gryffendor robes.  
  
Professor Severus Snape soon barged into the classroom. He stood in front of a very large cauldron and called role.  
  
" Draco Malfoy" Snape looked at Draco, and Hireaki could see a look of pride in his face like Draco had just won the house cup for Slytherin.  
  
" Hermione Granger" the girl sitting next to Hireaki quickly raised her hand and replied with "here professor" she quickly put her hand down. Snape just kind of glanced at her and marked her off and continued. "Hireaki Masse." Hireaki nervously raised his hand. " Here sir."  
  
"well stand and introduce yourself then we shall get on with class" Snape said nastily, turning around to get his notes for the class organized.  
  
Hireaki stands, knees shaking and starts to talk voice cracking every so often. "Um.my name is Hireaki Masse I am from Kenoa-school, in Japan. I'm a 4th year, and have been sorted into slytherin house. Nervously he sits down and takes out a parchment and quill snapes starts talking again.  
  
"today class we will be learning a new potion it is called the Arictas potion. It enables you to float about five feet in the air. The stronger the potion the higher you float. The ingredients are on your desk I trust you all did your studying. Mix them and we shall test to see whose works or not. Everyone pair up with the person on your right." Snape walks to his cauldron and mixes his ingredients as well.  
  
Hireaki looks over at the girl next t him. She looked at him as well. She put out her hand. "hermione granger." Hireaki looked at her hand then took it and said shyly " hireaki masse"  
  
"Well hireaki I suppose we should get mixing do you now what we are doing? I read all about these floating potions this last summer as some extra reading."  
  
"Well no not really but I have my book I'm sure I'll do fine you seem to know what you are doing." Hireaki looked very nervous this potion's class seemed a lot different then what he was used to in Japan. He started mixing the things in his cauldron every so often checking notes with Hermione to make sure he was doing it right.  
  
After a while Snape came to the front of the class clapped his hands together signally for everyone to stop mixing.  
  
"alright class lets see who followed directions. Volunteer or victim?" snape asked not expecting anyone to volunteer. "hermione quickly grabbed hireakis hand and lifted it with hers. She looked at him and whispered. "You did fine don't look so nervous." Hireaki did look nervous his palm was sweaty and his face had a look of pure terror on it. He knew very well what I poorly done potion could do to someone.  
  
Snape scowled seeing whose hand was up. " Alright miss granger lets see what you and your partner have done take one small sip of your potions."  
  
Hermione took her sip first and promptly floated up off her set a few feet in to the air. Realizing this she got kind of nervous and kind of wiggled in the air. Hireaki took a sip of his next but instead on only floating a few feet he shot to the ceiling and was pinned. Snape shook his head disappointed. "5 points from gryffendor for not helping your partner put in the right measurements and 5 points to slytherin for creating a strong enough potion to take you to the ceiling."  
  
From where she was hovering, Hermione, with out thinking snapped at Snape. "Professor that isn't fair I was helping him, it isn't my fault or my houses if he added too much floctus root! He is the one who did the potion wrong takle points from slytherin!" She closed her mouth abruptly realizing she had probably goone too far she scrunched her face waiting for the blow to sink in.  
  
Snape stood there scowling with furry at the now lowering Hermione. She soon landed on her seat with a small plop and Snape towered over her starring evilly at her. He shooed the rest of the class out. "You all are dismissed I want to speak to you and." he looks around for Hireaki then looks at the ceiling. "You" he pointed to Hireaki who was blushing with embarrassment and about in tears. The rest of class left sniggering and pointing in his direction.  
  
Snape waited until the room had been cleared before he started talking. "miss granger.." he paused and looked sternly at Hireaki who was now siting Indian style on the ceiling. Snape pointed his wand and Hireaki fell slowly onto the floor. He stood, dusted himself off and sat down looking at the professor nervously.  
  
Snape towered over Hermione once more. "Miss Granger! I see; you don't think it's fair do you? Well I agree it isn't fair. 5 points will not be taken from Gryffendor." Hermione smirked a little but saw the look of pure hatred on Snape's face and it quickly faded. "However for disrespecting a teacher and for disrupting my class, 20 points will be taken from gryffendor; good day miss granger!" with that Snape pointed to the door for her to leave. She ran out quickly almost in tears.  
  
"As for you.." he towers, now, over Hireaki. I trust you've met the slytherins in the common room last night. You need anything talk to me or draco he is very skilled in this class. You may go" Snape shooed him away and went to clean up after the mess they all made.  
  
Hireaki made his way into the hall and walked down the right, his face planted in his schedule wondering if he has anymore classes today. He wasn't watching where we was going and bumped into osome dropping his schedule and knocking th eother persons bag on the floor. Startled he looked up. It was Hermione the girl he sat next to in potions class. She gave him an evil look and started picking up her things.  
  
"oh geez sorry about that. I need to watch where I'm going I guess." He said apologetically helping her pick up the books that spilled out of her bag.  
  
"Quite alright." She didn't look at him but said this rather distastefully  
  
hireaki grabbed his schedule and stood up. " What is your problem I said I was sorry!" "You have no idea do you? You probably think Snape was totally fair don't you? Didn't say otherwise. I'm surprised; new to the school and are already on his good side." She growled at him.  
  
Hireaki backs up surprised at the assault. "look girl I don't even know him he is a teacher and just happens to be my house professor sorry if that bothers you. I don't know what you problem is? You are the one who yelled at him don't think any eacher would have permitted that!" Hireaki said this then stormed off.hermione watched him leave then huffed in the other direction. 


	2. Past Mistaken

Hireaki awoke the next morning. His neck was sore and as he stood his leg gave out. He fell hard onto the floor. As he was trying to get up a first year Slytherin came up and stared yelled to him.  
  
" Hireaki come on! Snape has called a meeting something has happened in the castle!" After that the boy ran out of the room and down to the common room of the dungeons.  
  
Hireaki grabbed his broom and used it as a crutch. He still didn't have good balance on his leg. He limped down stairs after getting dressed and sat on the only empty couch seat and listened as Snape started talking after making sure everyone was there.  
  
Snape spoke in random phrases at first not really talking to the crowd but rather to him self at first. " Travesty, disgrace the person who did this." Snape cleared his throat and looked at the crowd. " Quiet down! As quickly word spreads I'm sure you all know what happened last night."  
  
Hireaki looked at Snape confused. He had no idea what happened. What is everyone so upset about? And why is Snape avoiding telling them what happened?  
  
Snape continued. "However, professor Dumbledore wishes me to tell the students some of the details of what happened for safety sake. "Snape paused slightly thinking the best way to break this to the, now shaking, group of Slytherins. Draco and Hireaki, however, were the only two not shaking. " Last night something came through the castle no one saw it directly, but one person. She is now dead. I have been advised that everyone pick a partner and stick with them always. The buddy system is key here. A teacher shall be out side every classroom door." Snape looked very pissed and turned to leave. Hireaki stood and asked slowly. " P-Professor. Who was the girl killed?" hireaki stood there terrified of what Snapes reaction would be.  
  
Snape whirled around and glared at Hireaki for a few seconds then replied. " That is no concern of yours." And left.  
  
Draco sat there scowling as usual, he didn't seem to care that someone had been killed just the night before. Instead he sat there talking to Crabbe about who it could be. " I hear it was a Gryffendor! Maybe it was that mudblood Granger!" Crabbe sniggered. Draco kept naming off Gryffedor girls. Hireaki tried to stand and fell to floor again. " damn this leg!" he cursed. He stood leaning on his broom and made his way back up to his bed. He lay on it starring at the ceiling. " It can't be." He whispered to himself. "Not again."  
  
Hireaki sits up. He had fallen asleep on his bed. He looks at his watch and realizes if he doesn't run he will be late to his transfiguration class. He gets up grabs his bag of books and runs as best he can through the dungeons out into the hall and to his classroom. He stops abruptly in the doorway to his class. Everyone was in they're seats. He limped over to an empty seat next to some Gryffendor Girl. He said nothing to her, but sat down and sighed relieved Professor Mcgonagal wasn't there yet. Almost as soon as he thought this she burst into the room apologized for being late and started the class. "Today class we will be learning how to turn animals into a book" She adjusted her square spectacles and continued. We will be using the spell you learn in the signed reading you are matched into pairs the one to your left will be your partner." He went and sat at her desk turning a small bird on her desk into a book and then back into a bird several times.  
  
Hireaki looked at the girl next to him who had already changed their rat into a nice new book. She quickly changed it back into a rat so Hireaki could try. He cleared his throat nd took out his wan and pointed it at the rat. " Literictas Inflectus" he yelled clearly. And the rat quickly changed into a book but it wasn't shiny and new like the one his partner had turned it into, it was a shabby old one with writing on the cover. He looked at the book for a while. He picked it up examining it. He opened the cover and flipped through the pages. They were all blank he turned to the very end of the book, it had a single sentence written on it. As he read the sentence he screamed and dropped the book. Jumping out of his seat.  
  
McGonagal stood. "is there a problem Mr. Masse?" she asked she made her way over to his table. His partner was sitting there starring fearfully at him in her seat and not moving.  
  
"Um. nothing professor just surprised it didn't turn out like hers did." He lied  
  
"Well do try to keep your surprise to a minimal roar there are other in the class trying to concentrate." She looked at him very oddly and then went to check on the rest of the class. Hireaki just sat there staring at the book. Soon the bell rang. Hireaki grabbed his stuff and jolted out of the room and down the corridor. He didn't stop running until he hit the library. He walked inside and sat at a table just starring in front of him.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the next table reading a book called "ghosts and goblins what's real and what's a hoax? She was indulged deep into it and didn't even notice Hireaki had entered the library.  
  
Hireaki sat there starring at the wall for several seconds then dropped his head into his arms. Hermione stood up to go put the book back and noticed Hireaki sitting there with his head in his arms. She walked past him bumped his back glared at him a little then continued to the book shelf. Hireaki lifted his head and looked at who bumped into him. He didn't care and put his chin on his arms tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Hermione returned with an arm full of several more thickly bound books. She glanced over at Hireaki and saw he was crying. Confused as to why she decided to be nice.  
  
" Hey, why are you so upset?" she asked taking the seat next to him.  
  
"Why should you care?" he snorted at her  
  
"Hey I'm just trying to be nice you look upset."  
  
"You'd be upset too if you had my past." He quickly shut up and looked at the books in her arms. "can I see that one?" he pointed tot he one in the middle the binding looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Uh yeah sure." She pulls it out and pushes it in front of him. "What about your past?"  
  
"It's nothing." He lied again he took one glance at the book and screamed. Stood up knocking his chair backwards and ran out of the library.  
  
Hermione watched him leave with great confusion. She pulled the book closer to her to see why he screamed. It had a weird, style writing on the cover. She could barely make out the words. But managed to read them.  
  
" The Evil Undead and The Aminis"  
  
She looked intently at the book not remembering picking it off the shelf. "I know I didn't take off this one how'd it get here?" she looked at the book a little more before picking it up and opening it. Gasped at the insides of the book it was in some foreign language one she had never heard of or seen before. She stood and went over to the language section of the library. But she couldn't find a book with the same kind of words. She looked crestfallen she was really curious as to why this simple book scared Hireaki so much.  
  
Hireaki stood right out side the library breathing heavily and thought to himself. " Why is it following me? What does it want? I won't read it not again!" he shook his head violently and ran off. Hireaki went back to the dungeons and lain on his bed starring the same spot on the ceiling.  
  
After a while Hermione checked out the book and ran off to the Gryffendor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireplace keeping warm and playing wizards chess. Hermione ran up to them the book in her arms she was breathing heavily. "Honestly! One would think you two would have had enough of this game by now!"  
  
"Pipe down her-mi-one! I almost have Ron check mated." Harry hissed  
  
"No you don't! I'm white! You cheater. You turned the board around!" Ron growled  
  
"Oh yea! Hehe would you look at that!" Harry grinned at Ron and turned the board back around still grinning. " My bad!"  
  
hermione rolled her eyes and interrupted their quarrel. " Do you guys know that new kid the transfer from Japan? He's a Slytherin."  
  
Harry grimaced slightly but didn't look at Hermione. " No why would I keep up with new Slytherins? Oh wait I know him he is in my Charms class. Kept starring at me I think his name is Hieeki or something like that." Harry said this still not looking at Hermione. "What about him?"  
  
"I was in the library and he was sitting there crying. He was a real jerk in potions but felt bad for him so I said hi and he saw a book I had accidentally taken off the shelf." She hands the book to Harry. He was finally looking at her. "He looked at it, screamed and ran out of the library."  
  
Harry took the book and scanned it closly flipping through the pages then reading the cover. "The Evil Undead and The Aminis? Hermione this book isn't in English it it isn't even in Latin!"  
  
"Don't you think I know this Harry? I want to go back to the library and try to find a book that translates it. They aren't in the allowed section I think it might be in the restricted section. Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione looked at Harry intently until he conceded. "alright you can borrow it!" harry ran up to the boys bed rooms grabbed his cloak came back down and handed it to Hermione. "Please be careful!" 


	3. The Aminis

Hermione walked down the hall very quietly. Covered by the invisibility cloak she sneaked silently into the now closed library. She tiptoed past the history book s, past the transfiguration books and into the restricted section of the library. She carefully scanned each row of books. She was there several hours with no luck. Very disappointed she started to make her way to the front of the library.  
  
She would have left but a loud 'thunk' from behind her made her turn around. She looked into the darkness. No one was there but a book had fallen to the floor. She walked over and stood over it, then picked it up. The cover read. "The Language of Lies" Hermione squinted to read it. She gasped and ran out of the library clutching the book in her arms.  
  
As soon as she got back into the Gryffendor common room she ripped the cloak off of her and sat at a table and opened the book.  
  
" The Language of Lies was once spoken by the Aminis'but has not been spoken in centuries. However, most of the Aminis' were killed in the battle of Athira. A few remain today hidden and or disguised. Some secretly wish the days of evil were back and yet others try to live lives like anyone one else would. There is only one way to translate the language of Lies."  
  
Hermione read on. It went on to give her a spell that will translate the words for her. She quickly memorized it and grabbed her bag and pulled out the other book. She placed it on the table took out her wand pointed it at the book. She yelled the spell. As soon as she did this the book opened by itself the pages flapped through themselves ver quickly then it shut. Hermione jumped but opened the book again. She could read it. She red the first page.  
  
" Aminis " was the only thing written in the entire book. Hermione was very confused.  
  
"What happened to all the other writing I know there was more when I looked through it before." As soon as she said this words slowly appeared in the book filling it.  
  
It was very criptic. It seemed to talk about and to the Aminis. She quickly closed the book. She had chills. She quickly stuffed the book back in her bag and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" it was very late hermione stood grabbed her bag and went up to bed. 


	4. living in darkness

Wednesday   
  
Hireaki woke with a jolt. He was dripping sweat he sat on the edge of the bed starring at his sleeping roommates. He got up quietly pulled on his robes and went down to the common room. It was very dark and just as empty. Hireaki left the dungeons and walked down the corridors just walking no destination.  
  
He was deep in thought and wasn't watching where he was going again and rammed into a column falling back on his butt. He sat there for a while shaking head his head. He went to stand but couldn't, his leg had given out again. He moved and sat there back to the poll. He sat there for what seemed like forever until he saw a short figure walking his way down the corridor. He sat there silently watching the figure get closer. Her face was planted in a book.  
  
Hireaki quickly got to his feet forgetting about his leg and fell back to the floor. He cringed in pain and sat there waiting for the girl to arrive.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor her face planted in the Aminis manual she walked right passed Hireaki glancing at him slightly then continued walking. She stopped suddenly taking a double take then went back.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" She asked confused  
  
"My leg gave out again." He said coldly  
  
Ignoring his tone she blurted out the question she had been, wanting to ask him for the last 4 hours. "Why are you afraid of this book?" she held out the book to him.  
  
"He jumped and scampered backwards. " Keep that. that thing away from me!"  
  
She looked at the book. Then sat down in front of him on the floor. She looked at him intently. "You are an Aminis aren't you?" she searched his eyes as if looking for the answer.  
  
"Why do you ask? I'm not going back you can't make me!" He screamed at the book  
  
Just then the book fell from Hermione's hands, and onto the floor. It shivered a little the cover open and it spoke in that language, The language of lie.  
  
"ashka nai mor callina." It hissed at Hireaki. "ithna comboda nall porka sai taya!"  
  
"Hireaki's expression changed from fear to morbid anger. " you won't I wont let you leave me alone!" he shouted. He undid his belt and wrapped it around the book, latching it shut.  
  
"Wh-what did it say?" Hermione asked shaking.  
  
"Nothing. Just get rid of it and keep it as far from me as possible!"  
  
Hermione took the shaking book and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"I said get rid of it not keep it with you. It will take you over too didn't you hear." Hireaki yelled then trailed off. He looked at his leg moving it slightly. He stood his leg no longer hurting he started his way back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hireaki! Wait!" Hermione stood and ran after him grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let go." He snapped  
  
"I won't, not until you tell me what's going on." Hermione said bravely.  
  
Hireaki lightly shook his arm throwing Hermione against the wall hard.  
  
She fell to the floor and grimaced in pain holding her arm.  
  
Hireaki looked at her and ran over to her. "I. I'm sorry." He took out his wand mutter some spell in that language. Hermione's arm began to glow a crimson green. The color soon faded. Hermione lifted her arm glared at Hireaki. 'Thanks a heap."  
  
"I said I was sorry." He stood and looked around. " Come on lets go somewhere to talk."  
  
He helped Hermione up and they went into an empty classroom.  
  
Hermione sat at a desk and Hireaki on top of the teachers' desk. He looked at her sternly.  
  
"It's rather grim... I don't think you really want to know my true past."  
  
"Yes I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."  
  
"I'd tell you to sit down but."  
  
Hermione smiled a little then coaxed him to tell her. He sat there looking very nervous he didn't really want to tell her after all he barely knew her.  
  
"Wait. I barely know you. My past is too horrible to just tell to anyone. Anyone who knows it is in danger and I don't want you to be put in that situation."  
  
"Hireaki just tell me. I will be fine." Hermione said stubbornly  
  
"Ok you asked for it. I guess it begins 1500 years ago when I was born." He help a hand up at her he could see she was about to ask him how he was so old. "I'm not human hell I'm not even mortal. I'm an Aminas although you already know this you don't know about them. I was born to my mother and my father as carta himoshi. My mother was also an Aminis but my father was mortal. My father knew she was an Aminis but he didn't care he had fallen in love and swore his life to the Aminis. He was not respected and was killed by my mother's father just after I was born. His book was burned and destroyed. I grew up around a designated mentor. He soon became to what I called father never knowing the truth about my real father and who he was." Hireaki paused.  
  
"But if your fathers book was able to be burned why can't we just burn yours?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Because. the book has a mind of it's own it has an evil spell bound to it that binds it to me. As long as I am alive no matter what I do to the book it will always find me. My father was dead so when his book was burned it had no reason to return therefore vanished along with his memory. I have no choice but to run from it unless I want to be taken back to the other Aminis. They will kill me as soon as they find me. Which after the spell I just used I suspect won't be much longer. I have to leave this place tonight I have no choice now. I am endangering the entire school by just being here. My sole purpose of coming was to protect the tainted one but he is not safe while I am here. They don't know Harry is here. They find me they will sense him and we shall both be dead." Hireaki got up to leave, but Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you mean 'tainted one'? What about harry is he in trouble?" Hermione looked very worried now.  
  
Hireaki took her to her seat and stood in front of her.  
  
"I betrayed my family of Aminas to save myself and my mother. However they caught my mother and killed her. She had just enough time though to send me away. Harry is known as the tainted one in Aminis terms. It means one who must die. He is most hated by my family. Lord Voldemort was their idol. Once Voldemort was destroyed they decided to go after harry. They plan to no kill him but give him his own book. The book is much worse then killing. The book turns you into an Aminis. It takes your soul and entraps you in it. Once Harry touches the book he will be like me. Empty inside without hope. Stuck to evil within."  
  
Hermione was about to say something when Filtch burst into the classroom.  
  
"I knew I heard trouble. Granger! Masse! What are you doing here? Trouble always surrounds you Granger I'm surprised your cohort in arms Potter isn't here with you. I shall be lenient this time granger but you bot go to your common rooms immediately."  
  
They both dispersed and headed in opposite directions towards their common rooms. 


	5. Gryffendor common room

Hermione entered the Gryffendor common room. She was walking slowly and wasn't paying attention. In fact she hadn't even realized she had gotten to the common room because as soon as she entered harry ran up to her and stood there saying hi but she never answered. She was too busy in thought about her conversation with Hireaki. "Why had he told me all that, if he was seriously hiding why would he spill that to me?" Just then in the middle of her thought she noticed Harry was standing there, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh harry! Hi" she said nervously  
  
"Hi, I've been waving my hand in your face for like ten minutes what's up?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh its nothing, really, I'm fine. just.thinking about the homework for my next class, that's all." She lied hoping he'd buy it.  
  
Harry stood there with a non-believing look on his face. He shook his thoughts free and moved onto another topic. "Hermione, there is something I have to talk to you." Harry looked very serious.  
  
Hermione stood there for a while not questioning she had gotten lost in thought again.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh! Yea sorry, what it is Harry?" She said shaking out of her daze.  
  
"Is it true you are hanging out with a Slyhtherin? I know it isn't really my business but it just isn't like you. You think of them as bad as I do of Malfoy." Harry asked half concerned and half not.  
  
"Hanging out with? Who are you.?" She stopped mid-sentence realizing he was talking about Hireaki. "Hireaki? He. we haven't been 'hanging out' we. he just keeps accidentally bumping into me. He really needs to watch where he is going. Honestly that boy has no sense of direction can't even tell where a wall is." She would have continued her nervous babbling but harry stopped her.  
  
"I don't want to hear about this boys directional disabilities. What I want to know is why you are constantly 'bumping' into this. this. Hireaki. person." Harry sort of glared at her trying to stare an honest answer out of her.  
  
Hermione caught his glareand glared back. Angrily she shouted at him. " I don't care if you hold grudges against Malfoy, Harry, hell, I hate him too, but Hireaki hasn't been mean to me so I see no reason to be mean to him just for being a Slytherin." Harry's glare faded to a slightly hurt look. "You are being so rude Harry, I don't respect you for this." Hermione turned to leave the common room and head up to her dorm but harry grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted you to be careful, Hermione, you know the Slytherins, they are tricky, I don't want you getting into trouble." Harry's face was filled with worry and Hermione could tell.  
  
She turned around and put her hand on her shoulder and got her face close to his. "Don't you think I can take care of myself? I'm just as old as you, but thank you for being concerned." She kissed his nose and went up to her dorm.  
  
She walked into her dorm and would have sat on her bed but it already had someone on it.  
  
" I don't know who you think you are but you better get off my bed." She said storming over to her bed. She jumped with surprise as she saw who I was.  
  
"Shhh, please Hermione I have to talk to you." Hireaki was sitting on her bed looking very worried. " You can't tell anyone about who. what I am. Please they'd kick me out of school."  
  
" Of course I wouldn't I promised I wouldn't, and I won't. You really shouldn't be here go on back to your dorm. You'll get caught if you stay here too long." She shooed him off her bed.  
  
"Alright then." He stood grabbed his broom and jumped out the window.  
  
Hermione stood at the window watching him as he flew around a corner of the castle. She went and sat on her bed. She lay on her pillow. She starred at the top of her four poster bed for a wile then slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	6. the beginning of the fall of fame

Hireaki returned to his common room but didn't feel like going back to bed. Not like he could sleep anyway. He sat there on a chair by the fire, which was now burning brightly. He starred into it for a while. It went out abruptly, the common room grew very dark. Suddenly a bright green smoke emanated from the fireplace.  
  
Hireaki starred at the now, growing form that was standing in the fireplace. "El. Elder! How did. please. don't!" He stammered too afraid to move. The figure grew too large for the fireplace and stepped out side of it. Green smoke was still emanating from his feet.  
  
"Hireaki. I'm so glad I found you." The man's expression wasn't of anger it was of concern. "You have to leave this place they know you are here they could be here any minute if they find out I came to warn you I'm as bad off as you are. and your poor mother."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother. It was you who caught her! Fed her to the wolves you did!"  
  
"Hireaki I had no choice you must understand!"  
  
" No I won't! It's because of you that I lost the only person who truly cared about me. I'm not like you Forthna! Unlike you I didn't have a choice I was born an Aminis. It was my unwanted fate. You had a choice you chose to be what you are! I refuse to listen to you. You aren't important anymore!"  
  
Just then the fire alit once more with green smoke. Two figures bigger then Forthna stepped from the fireplace. Forhtna's face went hard. He went over to them and stood towering over Hireaki next to them.  
  
"I told you I would find him." His face seemed to have changed from to the concerned to the demented.  
  
Hireaki screamed still frozen to his seat. " Forthna you little snipe!"  
  
One of the two that had just come from the fireplace spoke in a soft hoarse yet evil voice.  
  
"There is no use fighting Hireaki. This is your destiny. You were born to us and it is with us you belong. No matter what you tell yourself you will always return to us." He walked slowly towards Hireaki lifted his hand and placed it on a book. " Will you cooperate now?"  
  
Hireaki looked surprisingly calm. His eyes were glazed. "Yes elder... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."  
  
Hireaki took the book and it absorbed into his hand. Forthna motioned for Hireaki to rise. Hireaki stood. "You know what you must do, don't you Hireaki?" Forthna asked. "Yes elder." Hireaki answered coldly. "Kill Harry Potter." 


	7. a first of our kind

The two very large Aminas' stepped into the fireplace. Hireaki watched them leave. Forthna delayed before leaving. He grabbed Hireaki's arm and stuffed him into the fireplace stepped with him and yelled out. "Gryffendor common room" green smoke lit all around them and they vanished.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffendor common room was quiet. It was completely empty except for Crookshanks who slept purring on the arm of one of the couches. It was also very quiet only the purring could be heard. Suddenly the fire went out then lit again billowing green, fire and smoke. Forthna and Hireaki emerged from the flames a look as demonic as the devil himself, on their faces. Crookshanks awoke with a jump hissed loudly and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
Forthna nodded to Hireaki, who nodded back and they made their way up o the boys' dorms. They entered quietly with not a sound but the light taping of their footsteps. They pulled the curtains away from several beds. Neville Longbotom laid spread out on his bed, the covers at his feet, he was lying in an odd position snoring very loudly, so loud that Forthna flinched and quickly closed the curtain. The next curtain they opened was Ron Weasleys'. He laid there, motionless and a lot quieter then Neville. They closed the curtain and stood in front of the next bed. Hireaki pointed to Harry's nicely polished Firebolt. Forthna nodded again and violently ripped back the curtain. In the bed laid Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he looked peaceful. Hireaki moved to the side of Harry's bed and leaned over Harry's face, breathing heavily. Harry stirred, but didn't open his eyes. " Ugh Ron your breath stinks." When no answer came, Harry opened his eyes and jumped hitting his head with Hireaki's. Forthna left the room, leaving Hireaki alone with Harry.  
  
Hireaki put his hand on Harry's mouth. "Now Potter you wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would you?" He laughed, "Well anyone 'else' right?"  
  
Harry looked at him meanly. Hireaki removed his hand slowly. "Now I suggest you get dressed and come down to the common room we have a lot to accomplish tonight."  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" Harry questioned  
  
Hireaki didn't answer but simply looked to his side. Forthna emerged with Hermione. Bound and gagged. "You wouldn't want your girlfriend to pay for your sins do you?"  
  
Hermione stood there shaking, Forthna had a very tight grip on the ropes the bound her.  
  
Hireaki nodded to Forthna who turned and went down to the common room. Hireaki grabbed Harry's robes and threw them at him. "Put them on Potter!"  
  
Harry grumbled as he caught the robes. He slumped out of bed and got dressed. Hireaki grabbed Harry's arm and forced him down the stairs. Forthna stood by the fire. Hermione was sitting on a chair looking very frightened and confused but her face was evilly starring at Hireaki.  
  
"Hireaki put Potter over there." Forthna pointed to the chair next to Hermione. Hireaki threw Harry down on the chair then stood next to Forthna. Hireaki's eyes were glazed and had no feeling just like Forthna's.  
  
Hermione had managed to remove the gag from hr mouth. She sat there quietly.  
  
" I knew you were no good. What do you want from me?" Harry glared at Hireaki.  
  
" You don't know me Potter, I suggest you not pass judgement too soon."  
  
With that he looked at Forthna who nodded. Hireaki stood there very still. He held out his hand and silver mist came from his palm. The mist filed around him engulfing his entire body. He moved his hand to his side and the mist faded. It faded to show a creature with slanted large green eyes spiked multi-Mohawk hair, a flat nose and a lion's brow.  
  
Harry looked at Hireaki. "What are you?"  
  
"I am an Aminis, we feed off the dark and the lonely. And you Potter are the number one enemy of my kind."  
  
"Aminis. what did I ever do to you? I have never even heard of the Aminis before."  
  
"You destroyed the God of our kind. Voldemort was as well an Aminis. He was our leader the first of our kind, he created us and with him we will always follow. But because of you and that, stupid mother of yours he had fallen. But I fear you are in for a wild ride Potter. For as we speak my fellow Aminis' are helping him grow stronger gathering lives, and souls for him to absorb. All the people we have taken only keep him alive but they don't revive him. We have been waiting for the time when your power was right for the taking. You Potter, you, you will be the one who brings him back to us."  
  
"I will never!" Harry screamed  
  
"IT ISN"T UP TO YOU POTTER!" Hireaki screamed. "Your fate has been decided there is no way to avoid it. The crest is almost full. Your power will be his, and we shall be done with you forever."  
  
"You won't get away with it! dumbledore is a great wizard he will get you."  
  
"I'm afraid young Potter that Dumbledore is as oblivious to the Aminis as you were. He knows not of us." 


	8. who are YOU to decide My fate?

"Who are you to decide MY fate? Not even I control my own fate I can only do what's best, the fall of Voldemort was the best thing to ever happen. It's not my fault you follow the wrong side!" Harry screamed at them.  
  
"ENOUGH of this mindless babble. Hireaki it's time." Forthna stood by the fire still and as looking sternly at Hireaki.  
  
"Yes Forthna you're right. Potter are you ready to meet your fate?" Hireaki held out his hands and muttered something in the language of lie.  
  
"sha maok nai parfa naow tai nai ka" Hireaki hissed. His eyes were closed he was focusing all his power. A ball of green fire was growing between his hands. " ithna kama nai tol pau fau nak ichi niki maha rei RISHIA!" the ball grew big and shot out of his hands towards Harry.  
  
Hermione screamed and jumped out of her seat and in front of Harry. "Hireaki don't!"  
  
It was too late the ball of green fire hit Hermione knocking her over Harry's chair and hitting the table behind it. She whispered through great pain. "I thought you were better then this." her voice faded and she passed out.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran over to Hermione's body. Which now lay limp on the broken table. "You... she's. YOU KILLED HER!" Harry screamed. Tears starting to pour down his face.  
  
Forthna stepped forward not paying attention to Hireaki. "Stupid girl! Well her life shall not be in vain. Her soul will help raise Voldemort making him all the more powerful. All we need is to get rid of you once and for all. Now, Potter, there is no one here who can save you!"  
  
Hireaki stood by the fire eyes to the floor his face was a scrunched he was whispering something. "You're wrong Forthna! I should have done this when you first came here." With that he aimed his hands which held another green ball of fire and yelled. " ITHICAI!" the ball hit Forthna.  
  
"N. NOO! Hireaki you fool!" with that Forthna fell to the floor and landed in a pile of green ash.  
  
Hireaki ran over to Hermione's body. "Move out of the way Harry." He said as he pushed Harry away. Making him fall over. Hireaki kneeled over Hermione's body. He put his hands on her chet and whispered yet more in the language.  
  
"What are you doing?" harry screamed "Get away from her!"  
  
hireaki held out a hand. " Stay back Harry! SHIRAI!" A small ball of green light hit Harry in the chest knocking him backwards. He sat there rubbing his chest watching Hireaki evilly.  
  
Hireaki continued his incantation. A purple mist was coming from his hands. It engulfed him. "KIPOLAI!" with that the purple mist absorbed into Hermione's body. Hireaki fell to the floor motionless.  
  
"HERMIONE!" harry screamed and scooted over to her body, which was still motionless. He lifted her head into his lap. "Hermione." he was still crying. Hermione still lying motionless in his lap slowly opened her eyes. Her voice was soft and weak. "Harry.?"  
  
"Her'ione?" Harry's voice cracked "you..he.he saved you. That means." Hermione sat up. Harry moved next to Hireaki whose body was slowly vanishing until it completely disappeared.  
  
"Hireaki. thank you." Hermione whispered to the vanishing body of Hireaki. "Thank you."  
  
"Hermione why are you saying thank you to him? He is the one who.. killed you in th first place."  
  
"He is also the one who saved my life. you need to learn to trust people sometimes Harry. I admit what he was doing was wrong but he knows this. That's why he gave his life to me"  
  
"Hermione. how do you know this?" Harry asked her confused.  
  
"He told me Harry, that's how I know. He was in my mind he told me he was sorry for what he did. He wasn't in control it was the book that controlled him. He knew the only way to escape it was to die. He gave me his life."  
  
"well he has a bad name in my book. He trieds to kill me and basically killed you, whether he revived you or not it was still him who killed you in the first place." With that harry stood and went back up to his bedroom.  
  
"Oh harry.you are so stubborn" Hermione whispered to herself stood and went up to her bed as well. 


	9. A Thought Not Mistaken

 When Hermione had gotten to her bedside. She was very tired. The happenings of the last several hours were very exhausting. She felt out of it and not quite herself. Crookshanks was asleep on her pillow. Purring loudly. "Move it Crookshanks" Hermione hissed. Crookshanks sleepily moved to the foot of her bed. He lay there waiting for Hermione to setle in before he circled into a comfortable position. Hermione got undressed and into her night robes. She went to pet crookshanks goodnight but almost got her hand bitten off. Crookshanks had snapped at her hand and was hissing louder then his purring. "I guess you don't like being woken up either." She retorted. She got comfy in bed and from under the covers kicked Crookshanks off the bed. "Stupid cat." He grumbled turned on her side and fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. three minds one body

" YOU!!" Harry screamed. He ran for the door. Hireaki held out his hand. The door slammed shut and when Harry tried to pull it open it wouldn't budge. He finally gave up and turned to look at Hireaki.  
  
"Where is Hermione?"  
  
"She's dead. You saw her I killed her. So sorry!" The look of demonic pleasure in his eyes showed little care. " Now what we shall do with you is the real problem here. I think death is too much of a privilege for you Potter. In fact with Hermione's life gone to Voldemort we have no use for yours. Now, now don't be upset. You can serve him in better ways." Hireaki hissed.  
  
"I will never serve him!" Harry hissed back.  
  
"It's too late! It is pointless to argue Potter. This will be much less painful for you, if you just come on your own. The more willing the soul the less pain you have. Will you join us willingly potter?"  
  
"NEVER!" Harry screamed "I will never willingly serve him." Harry's eyes showed with anger. Anger, greater then he could ever feel towards Snape.  
  
"Enough mindless babble it's time." Just then Hireaki's whole body started shaking his eyes went blue and his features seemed to look like a mix of his and Hermione's. "H-Harry! Don't take it! Leave it alone!! LEAVE IT BE HARRY!!" Hireaki shook his head and the features and voice vanished. Hireaki fell to his knees. "Please Harry help me! I can't control it it's inside of me."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, he gave Hireaki an evil glare and crossed his arms.  
  
"Why should I help you? You killed Hermione and are trying to kill me!"  
  
Hireaki is still shaking very hard bends down at Harry's feet. "It, it isn't me harry" suddenly his voice changes again. "Oh shut up you fool, stand, look at your self you are a disgrace" Hireaki's voice took over again. "No leave me alone! Harry you have to help. Hermione isn't dead!!!"  
  
Harry stood there not sure what to do. He could believe what one of the many voices, coming from Hireaki's mouth, was saying or he could choice not to pay any mind. A fatal choice he didn't have the time to think about.  
  
Hireaki's body suddenly stopped shaking. He knelt on the floor for a little while then stood up calmly. He looked at harry for a while before even the slightest bit of movement was made. Harry watched Hireaki not sure what do and was petrified with fear to his spot on the floor. Suddenly Hireaki's eyes changed from flaming red to a soft Grey hue. He fell over backwards landing loudly on the floor. As soon as he hit, his body split into three people. Hireaki another guy and Hermione. They all lay there unconscious. 


	11. Amidst the Blood

Harry's eyes widened as he watched hireaki fall to the ground. He looked from one to the other not sure what to do. He ran over to hermione and knelt down beside her lifting her head. "She's breathing!" he exclaimed. However he didn't have enough time to do much else.  
  
Hireaki still lay motionless on the floor, but the other person had sat up and turned his head and was now staring evilly at harry. Harry dropped hermiones head in surprise, he started crawling backwards hitting the wall. "wh-what do you want?" he stammered as the man stood and slowly made his way over to him.  
  
In a demonic whispy voice he said. "you. Mr. potter" he stopped walking about a foot from harry. Glaring down at him he held out his hand palm facing the ceiling. He started muttering, his hand glowed a dark shade of purple, and only stopped when a small book appeared on his palm.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw the book. "that's the--" the man held his other finger to his lips. And harry shut his mouth quickly. "good you know to listen to the more powerful. Hireaki was a fool he was weak. He will be disposed of. Harry glared at him for a few minutes then opened his mouth again. "Who are you?" The man narrowed his eyes at harry. "I, dear boy, am shiona, second in line to the head of the aminis. And you will do well to respect that."  
  
"I will not, you deserve no respect from me, or anyone else. It was you wasn't it? It was you making hireaki do what he was doing."  
  
"Yes, it was me, hireaki is a traitor he refused to carry out his mission, he came but your stupid charm must have gotten to him and he backed down. But that is why I am here, to carry out his mission for him, then dispose of him."  
  
Haryr stood there for a minute before a scowl grew on his face. "Hireaki may be a traitor to your people but obviously he has not betrayed me!"  
  
Shiona glared at him for a moment. "How dare you raise your voice to me you do not know who you are dealing with!" and with that he quickly grabs Harry's neck lifting him off the ground. "you will die! Before I let you defend him"  
  
Harry gasped for air, he couldn't speak and the more he squirmed the tighter the grip on his neck became. Soon his breathe drew shorter his face showing a dark shade of red he gave one last struggle before sliding into unconsciousness.  
  
Shiona held him there for a minute before dropping him to the ground. "stupid boy." He too a glance at him before turning his back to him and going over to hireaki kneeling next to him and feeling his pulse- "shit, you're a stubborn one hireaki masse. I hat to have to kill you."  
  
Hireaki, his eyes still closed spoke hoarsely. " I hate to spoil your plan.but you arent going to kill me."  
  
"oh and why is that?"  
  
"because you're already dead."  
  
"I believe I am as alive as the potter boy is dead" siona sneered at him his eyes still glowing the bright shade of yellow.  
  
Hireaki just smirked. "oh is he now?"  
  
Shiona glared at hireki before glancing over at harry's body..or rather where it used to be."what?!?!" he stood up and went over to where harry's body once lay. "this can't be!! He's dead!" he turned to hireaki who was now sitting up. "what have you done with him?"  
  
Hireaki stood weakly his knees wobbling beneath hi, he leaned on a chair to keep balance and looked at Shiona with pure calm in his eyes. "I haven't done anything Shiona, I haven't moved from my spot on the floor, it is harry who has moved." Hireaki took a seat in the chair next to him too weak to remain standing.  
  
Shiona started to shout. "what do you mean he is the one who moved?!?! How can he move when he is dead, I strangled him!"  
  
Hireaki still spoke with utter calm in his voice. "ah you see there is one flaw in what you said."  
  
"and what is that?"  
  
"he isnt dead..you are."  
  
"am most certainly.." he stopped suddenly and looked over as harry appeared next to him with a dagger in his hand. "how." he growls "you should have remained hidden potter! I won't mistake your death again"  
  
hireaki spoke before giving harry the chance. " You won't be given the chance to mistake it again Shiona, I am sick of the games, I am tired of the control.aren't you? Isn't it bad enough we are damned to eternal misery and a life of evil. "  
  
shiona just looked at him. "it is not for us to decide, you know this! We serve the high not our own wants! It's the way of our lived hireaki and you need to accept that!"  
  
"I will not accept omething I can control, unlike you I have stopped answering to the high, I merely ignored him and now I can make decitions for myself"  
  
"you were always the stupid one.."  
  
hireaki cut him off. " I am not the stupid one, shiona. You are.while you stand here talking to me.your death is being thought out and.." And with his pause harry ran the dagger into Shions' wrist, pressing with all his strength and any energy he had left. The dagger went through his wrist and shionas blood sprayed and dripped onto the floor.  
  
"AAAHHHHGGGKKKKK !" shiona screamed and mumbled loudly falling to the floor on his knees gripping his wrist.  
  
Harry with drew the dagger and bent and ran in through shionas book hand, peircing it through, as well as his book. Shionas screams were almost unbearable as they got more high pitched before he fell over sideways breathing heavilly. "wh-what have you..done."  
  
Hireaki answered " killed you"  
  
"you know.full well.we ..can .not.die."  
  
"not as an animis, but you are not an aminis..or did you not know that once your book is destroyed you become human and your powers are gone."  
  
"my b-..I..." he screamed again as harry took this time to run the dagged across Shionas neck. Shiona had no tie to scream, he weezed and fell on th floor soon bvleeding to death.  
  
"ugh! What a mess" Hireaki smirked and waved his hand shionas blood dissappearing from the floor as Shiona body vanished from sight. "you did very well harry.I'm. afraid. I can not... explain. things to you now.I. must." he cut off as he fell limp onto the chair, passed out. Harry stood there before dropping the dagger and backing up..he swayed slightly not having regained any of his strength he too was weak and collapsed to the floor. 


End file.
